


A Shooting Star

by Calacious



Series: January in February [24]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Love, Triple Drabble, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Diana, Anne can't help thinking, is far more beautiful than any shooting star.
Relationships: Diana Barry/Anne Shirley
Series: January in February [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139471
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ficuary





	A Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tranquil

The Lake of Shining Waters is calm, and Anne reaches for Diana’s hand, pulls it into her lap. She sighs, content, and truly happy to be sharing this moonlit night with her bosom friend. 

“Oh, Anne, look!” Diana points upward, and Anne follows the dark haired girl’s gaze, noting the flush in Diana’s cheeks. Being this close, Anne can see every contour of her friend’s face, how her long, dark eyelashes flutter against her rosy cheeks, even in the light of the moon. 

Anne’s breath catches in her throat, and she has to swallow. It’s hard to drag her eyes away from Diana’s face to see what it is the other girl is pointing at. The shooting star’s fading beauty pales in comparison to the beauty of the girl sitting next to her, Anne thinks. 

“Make a wish,” Diana says, squeezing Anne’s hand in enthusiasm.

Raising their clasped hands to her lips, Anne makes a wish, and delights in the shiver that runs through Diana when her lips brush against Diana’s knuckles. When she turns from the shooting star, it’s to find Diana staring at her, eyes dark, and glittering. 

Before Anne can open her mouth to ask if Diana made a wish, Diana’s lips are on hers, and she’s lying back on the grassy hill, Diana’s body pressed against hers in a way that makes her entire body tingle. Thoughts of shooting stars, wishes, and the tranquility of lakes vanish from Anne’s mind. It doesn’t matter, because Anne’s wish, fleeting as the star that she’d wished upon has come true. 

The world falls away, and when they stop to breathe, Diana flops down beside Anne. They’re both breathing heavily, and Anne’s heart is a beating drum in her chest. She feels like she’s a shooting star, soaring across the night sky.


End file.
